memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Picardo
Robert Picardo (born October 27, 1953 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) is best known for portraying Starfleet's Emergency Medical Hologram, including The Doctor, as well as the EMH creator, Dr. Lewis Zimmerman. Intially, he auditioned for the role of Neelix but was passed over for Ethan Phillips. When the producers asked him if he would be interested in the role of the EMH instead, Bob was skeptical at first as he thought playing the role of a disgruntled hologram for seven years wouldn't be much fun. He also appeared on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in the season five episode "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" as Zimmerman and another EMH. He also appeared in Star Trek: First Contact as the Enterprise-E's EMH. Bob also got some behind the scenes experience when he directed at least four episodes of VOY, including "Alter Ego" and "One Small Step". He also became the first regular in a Star Trek series to write an episode when he helped pen "Life Line." In 2002, Bob released a book based on his character, named "The Hologram's Handbook". Picardo goes into depth about how he felt about various experiences while aboard Voyager, such as feeling "betrayed" by Kes when she extended the length of his bout with the flu, as well as genuine and helpful advice for any holograms finding it hard to fit in with 'organics'. The same year an audio version of the book, read by Bob, was released and includes a bonus song called, Song of the Hologram. Bob has also released two parody CDs, Basic Bob (released first in 2001, then again in 2003 with an additional three tracks) and Extreme Bob (released in 2003), with most of the songs based on Star Trek. Extreme Bob also features guest vocals by fellow Voyagers Tim Russ and Ethan Phillips. Other Notable Roles Robert is also well known for his role as Dr. Dick Richard on the TV series China Beach, and as Coach Cutlip on The Wonder Years from 1988-1993. One of his first feature film roles was as Eddie Quist in Joe Dante's classic horror film, The Howling. His character was involved in the most famous scene in the film, the werewolf transformation. Other Star Trek stars to appear in that film include Dick Miller, Noble Willingham and Kenneth Tobey. His resume also includes roles in several other films from director Joe Dante, including Gremlins 2: The New Batch, Innerspace, and Matinee, as well as Wagon's East in which he appeared with Star Trek: Voyager co-star Ethan Phillips. Selected Filmography Movies *''The Howling'' (1981) as Eddie Quist *''Get Crazy'' (1983) as Fire Marshall O'Connell *''Oh, God! You Devil'' (1984) as Joe Ortiz *''Explorers'' (1985) as Wak, Starkiller, and Wak & Neek's Father *''Legend'' (1985) as Meg Mucklebones *''Back to School (1986) as Giorgio *''Innerspace'' (1987) as The Cowboy *''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) as Rick Raddnitz (segment: "Roast Your Loved One") *''Jack's Back (1988) as Dr. Carlos Battera *''The 'burbs (1989) as Joe, Garbageman #2 *''976-EVIL'' (1989) as "Mark Dark" *''Loverboy'' (1989) as Reed Palmer *''Total Recall'' (1990) as the voice of Johnnycab *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) as Forster *''Frame Up'' (1991) as Frank Govers *''Matinee'' (1993) as Howard *''Wagons East'' (1994) as Ben Wheeler *''The Pagemaster'' (1994) as the voice of a pirate (credited as Robert Piccardo) :The Pagemaster also features the voices of Leonard Nimoy, Patrick Stewart, and Whoopi Goldberg *''Star Trek: First Contact'' (1996) as the Emergency Medical Hologram *''Menno's Mind'' (1996) as Senator Taylor :Menno's Mind also features Michael Dorn. *''Small Solders'' (1998) as Ralph the Clean Room Technician *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) as Acme VP of Rhetorical Questions Television *''The Dream Merchants'' (1980) as Mark Kessler *''Alice'' as Officer Maxwell (1983-1984) *''Roses Are for the Rich'' (1987) as Durant :Roses Are for the Rich also features Kate Mulgrew *''Bates Motel'' (1987) as Dr. Goodman *''China Beach'' as Dr. Dick Richard (1988-1991) *''The Wonder Years'' as Coach Cutlip (1988-1993) *''Home Improvement'' as Joe "The Meat Man" Morton (1993) *''Fatal Deception: Mrs. Lee Harvey Oswald'' (1993) as David Lifton *''Revenge of the Nerds IV: Nerds in Love'' (1994) as Chad Penrod *''White Mile'' (1994) as Tom Horton *''Runaway Daughters'' (1994) as Mr. Cahn *''Star Trek: Voyager'' as The Doctor (1995-2001) *''The Second Civil War'' (1997) as Godfrey *''The Lyon's Den'' as Detective Nick Traub (2003) (recurring) :The Lyon's Den also featured Roxann Dawson in a recurring role. *''Justice Lesgue'' as Blackhawk (2002) and Amazo (2003-2004) (voice only) *''Stargate SG-1'' as Agent Richard Woolsey (2004-present) External links *Official Robert Picardo site *Robert Picardo on the Internet Movie Database Picardo, Robert Picardo, Robert Picardo, Robert Picardo, Robert Picardo, Robert de:Robert Picardo